Embodiments described herein relate to a valve and a method for using a valve.
One type of valve currently available, such as that disclosed in the above-referenced patent application, consists of a flexible member sandwiched between two rigid members. Fluid conveying conduits and valve bodies are formed, e.g. machined, etc., on at least one of the rigid members. The flexible member is placed between the two rigid members. The rigid members are held together by a fastener, such as a screw and the like, so that the flexible member is clamped between the two rigid members. In some constructions, an adhesive may be used to secure the flexible member between the two rigid members.
Over time, it may be desirable to repair or to replace the flexible member. To access the flexible member, it is necessary to remove the fastener. As a given valve may be associated with a larger fluid circuit, a number of fasteners may have to be removed. If an adhesive were used, removal of the flexible member may be complicated.
Because often one flexible member is used for multiple valves, fluid, the flow of which is controlled by the valves, may flow along the flexible member thereby possibly reducing the effectiveness of the valves. Use of only one flexible member may reduce the number of fluids that can be controlled by a given set of valves because the material comprising the flexible member should be chemically compatible with the fluids.
Given these considerations, it is desirable to provide an improved valve construction and method of using the valve.